


Seguendoti

by Valkirsif



Category: Natasha Romanov - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	1. Chapter 1

Steve continuava a guardare pensieroso lo schizzo a carboncino sulla tela, da mesi fissava quelle linee sottili, quelle ombre sinuose avrebbe voluto che “lei” fosse li davanti a lui in posa, sorridente con i fiori tra i capelli e le scarpette rosse, sapeva che era un sogno quasi impossibile, uscì dalla stanza dove lavorava ed iniziò a prepararsi per uscire, scelse il completo grigio, controllò che le tutto fosse a posto, le scarpe lucidate da poco, la camicia inamidata, strinse il nodo alla cravatta e si guardò allo specchio, non sembrava nemmeno lui di solito portava vestiti casual e quando era in casa a lavorare indossava una semplice tuta che, col passare degli anni, portava i segni e i colori del suo lavoro, ma non quella sera, quella sera tanto attesa si era preparato con cura, prese una rosa gialla e se la mise al occhiello, staccò dal frigo il biglietto per il teatro, tolse i fiori dal acqua ed uscì di casa.  
Il taxi lo stava aspettando, salì diede un indirizzo di Brooklyn e controllò di non essere in ritardo, non se lo sarebbe perdonato aspettava quella serata da un mese, il traffico davanti al Kings Theatre era notevole, la serata della prima di Cenerentola aveva attirato una moltitudine di persone, pagò il conto e si avviò al entrata, presentò il biglietto e cercò un addetto per far recapitare i fiori,  
“Mi scusi potrebbe consegnarli a Miss Natasha per cortesia?” disse alla ragazza addetta alle pubbliche relazioni del corpo di ballo,  
“Certamente lo dia a me” rispose la fanciulla sorridendo, “Rose gialle le sue preferite, le porto subito nel camerino di Tasha” si girò e scomparve dietro una porta che conduceva ai camerini, Steve mandava sempre un mazzo di rose gialle a Natasha quando sapeva che avrebbe lavorato in città, non si era perso un suo spettacolo negli ultimi 5 anni, dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista sul palco si era innamorato dei suoi movimenti e della sua leggerezza, era rimasto affascinato dal rosso così particolare dei suoi capelli che spiccava tra le altre ballerine generalmente bionde o castane, dopo lo spettacolo l'aveva aspettata come molti altri fan, Natasha era uscita assieme alle colleghe i capelli sciolti che danzavano col vento, gli aveva sorriso firmando l'autografo,  
“Oh rose gialle.. sono le mie preferite” aveva detto prendendo quella che l'uomo aveva al occhiello prima di salutare educatamente e seguire le altre ballerine, da quella volta provvedeva sempre a farle recapitare un mazzo prima dello spettacolo, mentre era perso nei ricordi il campanello della all suonò avvisando che lo spettacolo sarebbe iniziato a breve e si diresse al suo posto, prese il programma dalla poltrona e lo mise in tasca come faceva sempre, le luci si abbassarono e la platea applaudì al entrata delle ballerine.  
Lo spettacolo scorreva perfetto e meraviglioso, Natasha si muoveva leggera sulle punte sorridendo, quasi non le costasse fatica piroettare e saltare, Steve era affascinato, nella sua mente il pennello scorreva sulla tela mentre lei si muoveva sul palco, voleva fissare ogni suo movimento per cercare di riportarlo sulla tela una volta tornato a casa, durante l'intervallo prese un caffè,  
“Il tuo caffè Brooklyn boy” disse la cameriera porgendogli la tazzina,  
“Grazie” disse distrattamente mettendo lo zucchero, “Ehi Sara?? Ma che ci fai qui??” chiese sorpreso alla ragazza sorridente dietro al bancone, “Solo tu mi chiami ancora così” rise  
“Lavoro qui che domande” rispose “Ma dopo lo spettacolo inizio al Parrot perchè non passi a trovarmi?” lo invitò mentre si spostava da un altro cliente,  
“Non mancherò bellezza” gli mandò un bacio e tornò in sala a godersi il resto dello spettacolo, Natasha col costume da principessa che volteggiava, il principe che cerca la proprietaria della scarpetta e il gran finale, si alzò per applaudire col cuore in gola come sempre, Cenerentola era il suo preferito, guardò l'orario e decise di raggiungere Sara.  
Il Parrot era uno dei suoi locali preferiti, amava lo stile anni 50, il vecchio jukebox colorato accoglieva gli avventori, cameriere sui pattini sfrecciavano per la sala, l'atmosfera era sempre allegra e familiare e lui era un uomo vecchio stile, Sara gli portò la solita birra al tavolo,  
“Ben venuto Steve, 5 minuti ed arriva il cibo” lo abbraccio sorridendo e scivolò via, Steve ringraziò e si girò per guardare la partita trasmessa sul giga schermo, unica nota di modernità del locale, l'amica tornò con hamburger e patatine e una doppia dose di salsa, l'uomo si mise comodo pronto a cenare quando vide Natasha che entrava nel locale e si sedeva al banco, senza pensarci troppo chiamò Sara,  
“La vedi la rossa appena entrata?” le disse facendo un cenno con la testa, la ragazza seguì con lo sguardo ed annuì, “Dovresti metterle questa come guarnizione del drink che le offro, lo faresti?” chiese passandole la rosa,  
“Ci penso io Brooklyn Boy, per te questo e altro” gli fece l'occhiolino e andò dal barman, Steve cercava di far finta di nulla mentre si gustava l'hamburger e seguiva la partita,  
“Sei tu l'uomo misterioso che mi manda rose gialle ad ogni spettacolo a Brooklyn?!” disse Natasha accomodandosi al suo tavolo ed appoggiando il bicchiere decorato con i petali di fronte a lei,  
“Beccato, si sono io, piacere Steve” rispose allungando la mano,  
“Natasha piacere mio, finalmente posso ringraziarti per i fiori” disse allegra stringendo la mano del uomo, “Sai che son quasi un porta fortuna i tuoi fiori, li aspetto sempre quando sono in città” proseguì mettendosi dietro le orecchie una ciocca ribelle,  
“Lieto che ti siano piaciuti, chissà quanti fiori ti consegneranno tutte le sere” Steve la fissava, aveva dei lineamenti delicati con dei vivaci occhi grigio/azzurri e labbra morbide, ma i capelli erano incredibili di un rosso acceso con riflessi quasi rosa, pensava come poteva renderli sulla tela,  
“Si ma sei il solo che mi manda rose gialle..” disse fissando il viso del uomo, la barba curata il sorriso aperto profondi occhio blu attenti e curiosi,  
“Mi dicesti che erano i tuoi preferiti la prima volta che ti ho visto e non me lo sono scordato” disse offrendole le patatine,  
“Grazie” disse allungando la mano verso il piatto, “Posso chiederti che lavoro fai?” chiese curiosa,  
“Sono un artista proprio come te” a Steve non sembrava vero, “Faccio il pittore”  
“Davvero?!” chiese Natasha, “Lavoro bellissimo chissà quante persone hai ritratto” la curiosità che traspariva in ogni parola, l'uomo decise di tentare la sorte,  
“Devo confessare che ho una tela che aspetta di essere finita” disse con non chalance,  
“Come mai non lo hai finito, se posso chiedere” gli occhi accesi di Natasha lo convinsero a confessare,  
“Adesso passerò da maniaco ma sto aspettando te” la voce imbarazzata, “E' da quando ti seguo che voglio farti un ritratto ma non ho mai avuto occasione di parlarti, un paio di mesi fa ho tracciato le prime linee ma non sono riuscito a proseguire..”, era andata glielo aveva chiesto, la donna scoppiò a ridere entusiasta,  
“E se ti dicessi di sì quando potresti iniziare?” chiese fissandolo,  
“Domani mattina va bene per te, la luce è perfetta alle 8, potresti portarti le scarpette?” rispose mentre scriveva su un tovagliolo il suo indirizzo e lo passava a Natasha, la donna annuì mettendo nella borsetta l'indirizzo e finendo il drink,  
“A domani mattina allora Steve” lo salutò sorridendo alzandosi per uscire, l'uomo salutò, finì la birra e tornò verso casa felice per il fine serata.  
Alle 7.45 il campanello trillò, Steve spense la caffettiera ed andò ad aprire,  
“Buon giorno Natasha accomodati” disse facendole strada,  
“Buongiorno, ho portato la colazione” disse girandosi e mettendo in mano a Steve una scatola di ciambelle, “Sono golosa di ciambelle per fortuna faccio un lavoro che mi fa bruciare qualsiasi cosa mangio” rise togliendosi la giacca,  
“Ottima idea, anche io le adoro” le fece strada fino alla cucina, “Siediti il caffè è quasi pronto”, i due fecero colazione e Steve l'accompagnò nello studio dove aveva già predisposto tutto,  
“Avevi ragione c'è una luce bellissima qui” disse Natasha guardandosi in torno, si avvicinò allo schizzo incompleto, “Vuoi che mi metta in questa posa?” chiese girandosi verso l'uomo che stava preparando i colori,  
“Si se non ti dispiace, spero non sia troppo scomoda per te” rispose facendola accomodare su un piano rialzato, “Ti ho sempre immaginata così, con i capelli scompigliati mentre ti slacci le scarpette dopo le prove” il viso concentrato mentre l'aiutava a mettersi in posa, Natasha seguiva le direttive come se fosse sul palco e il direttore le stesse dando istruzioni, c'era una chimica incredibile tra loro, Steve tornò alla tela ed iniziò a tracciare le linee del viso, la luce donava ai capelli della donna dei riflessi rosati e le illuminava il viso, i loro occhi si incrociarono spesso nel corso della mattina, si scambiarono molti sorrisi  
“Per oggi basta così grazie” disse Steve 3 ore dopo, la luce era cambiata e dovette interrompere il lavoro, “puoi rilassarti”  
“Non ero scomoda” rispose Natasha allungando le gambe, “Posso guardare?” disse avvicinandosi,  
“Certo, non è ancora finito però” rispose sorridendole, la donna guardò la tela stupita,  
“Steve è bellissimo” gli occhi brillanti mentre osservava il lavoro,  
“Quando sei disponibile possiamo continuare” Steve sperava di poter passare altro tempo con lei prima che partisse per il teatro successivo,  
“Anche domani se sei libero, voglio portarlo con me quando partirò” rispose la donna, si accordarono per rivedersi il giorno successivo.  
Passarono le 2 settimane successive vedendosi quasi ogni giorno, Steve finì il dipinto la sera prima della partenza di Natasha e decise di consegnarglielo di persona, arrivò al albergo dove viveva la donna e salì, era nervoso non solo per il dipinto aveva deciso di confessarle i suoi sentimenti, bussò alla porta ed attese, Natasha aprì la porta sorridente come sempre e lo fece accomodare,  
“Non dovevi disturbarti sarei passata domani mattina prima di partire” disse ordinando da bere al room service,  
“Nessun disturbo” rispose nervoso consegnandole il quadro impacchettato, la donna lo appoggiò sul letto e fece entrare il cameriere che posò il vassoio sul tavolo prima di uscire, Natasha riempì i bicchieri passandone uno al uomo e aprì il pacco, le si illuminarono gli occhi,  
“Ohh Steve è meraviglioso” sussurrò voltandosi verso di lui, “Sembra una foto” fissava il dipinto in estasi,  
“Sono felice che ti piaccia” si avvicinò a lei e le mise le mani sui fianchi, la donna lo guardò un secondo prima di appoggiare il dipinto sul letto,  
“Steve credo di essermi presa una cotta per te” sorrise mettendogli le braccia al collo,  
“La cosa è reciproca” rispose l'uomo attirandola a se e baciandola.


	2. Chapter 2

Si guardarono per alcuni minuti, sapevano che di li a poco si sarebbero dovuti salutare ma nessuno dei due ruppe la gioia di quel momento, Steve stava memorizzando ogni espressione ed ogni respiro di Natasha, voleva fissarli nella mente prima di lasciarla andare, la donna gli sorrise lo prese per mano e lo portò verso il letto  
“Bambolina che ti sei messa in testa?” rise Steve complice prendendola in braccio e facendola ridere, la donna si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi e lo baciò, aveva sognato molte volte quella situazione ed ora che lei era tra le sue braccia non gli sembrava vero, l’adagiò sul letto e la spogliò lentamente “Tasha sei così bella” disse accarezzandole il viso, la donna lo fissò sorridente, “Sarà dura stare senza di te per le prossime settimane” sospirò,   
“Shh non pensiamoci adesso” rispose baciandolo, “In questo momento siamo solo io e te, niente lavoro, niente viaggi, solo noi due” sussurrò attirandolo a se, passarono la notte esplorando i rispettivi corpi e facendo l’amore.   
Steve aprì gli occhi al alba si girò nel letto e rimase incantato a guardare Natasha ancora addormentata, il corpo nudo e flessuoso illuminato dai primi raggi di sole i capelli, di solito ordinati, le incorniciavano scompigliati il viso, era tentato di svegliarla ma rimase ad ammirarla la sveglia avrebbe suonato a breve dividendoli, lei stava per partire per una tournee che l’avrebbe portata in giro per il paese, se solo avesse immaginato che la sera precedente si sarebbe conclusa in quel modo non avrebbe fatto progetti per il suo futuro, la donna si mosse aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise, era così dannatamente perfetta appena sveglia, Steve rispose al suo sorriso sfiorandole il viso ed avvicinandola per baciarla,   
“Buongiorno”, Natasha si ranicchiò tra le sue braccia come un cucciolo in cerca di coccole, era così minuta, “Che ne dici di fare colazione?” chiese l'uomo baciandole la testa,  
“Mi sembra un ottima idea Steve” rispose alzando il viso verso di lui, “Che ore sono?” chiese voltandosi verso la sveglia,   
“E' presto non ha ancora suonato, godiamoci il risveglio” Steve le accarezzo la schiena, “Se decidessi di rapirti pensi che qualcuno se ne accorgerebbe?” chiese ridendo,   
“Ho paura di sì, stasera debuttiamo a New York penso che si noterebbe la mia assenza” rispose lei alzandosi, “Love cosa gradisci per colazione?” chiese prendendo in mano il telefono per ordinare,  
“Per me caffè e ciambelle sweetheart” rispose mettendosi a sedere, la donna indossò la vestaglia e gli si mise a cavalcioni, l'uomo la strinse a se baciandole il collo, “Dove eravamo rimasti stanotte?” sussurrò facendo scivolare le mani fino al suo sedere, la donna si inarcò sopra di lui toccandogli i pettorali  
“Mister Rogers lei mi tenta” sorrise, “Ma la colazione arriverà tra 10 minuti”   
Steve si girò portandosela dietro e sovrastandola “Allora aspetterò..” rise baciandola, rimasero intrecciati fino al suono del campanello, Natasha si alzò e fece accomodare il cameriere che mise l'ordine sul tavolo ed uscì, la donna portò il vassoio a letto fecero colazione abbracciati litigandosi l'ultima ciambella, il trillo insistente della sveglia ruppe la magia la donna la spense sospirando,  
“Devo prepararmi” disse a bassa voce, “Tra un'ora passano a prendermi” si diresse verso la doccia, Steve la seguì, rimasero silenziosi sotto il getto caldo a guardarsi persi nei propri pensieri,   
“Love hai visto il mio nastro?” chiese la donna sollevando i cuscini,  
“Forse..” rispose sornione Steve abbracciandola da dietro, “..voglio qualcosa di tuo..” la girò per baciarla, Natasha si strinse a lui  
“E cosa mi dai in cambio?” chiese “Mi trasformerò in Medusa se non lego i capelli” rise sfilandogli la cravatta e girandosi verso lo specchio, l'uomo la fissò mentre con delicatezza si faceva un'alta coda e fermava le ciocche ribelli con le forcine si avvicinò e le tirò un ciuffo, una ciocca cadde morbida attorno al viso,  
“Sei bellissima così” disse baciandola, “Scusa ma da pittore quel ciuffo sciolto ti rende perfetta” rise, Natasha si guardò allo specchio e gli sorrise,  
“Hai ragione, penso che li porterò così d'ora in poi”, la donna finì di preparare i bagagli e controllò di non essersi dimenticata nulla, il cellulare suonò erano le sue colleghe era ora di andare.. e di salutarsi, la coppia rimase qualche minuto in silenzio,  
“Chiamami appena arrivi” disse Steve cercando di mascherare la tristezza,  
“Lo farò..” rispose Natasha con le lacrime agli occhi, “..mi mancherai tremendamente Love”, l'uomo la strinse avvolgendola,  
“Anche tu mi mancherai, ma ce la possiamo fare” le sussurrò baciandole la testa, “Ti seguirò appena possibile lo sai”, sciolsero l'abbraccio ed uscirono dalla stanza.

Steve

Il tragitto verso casa in metro fù lungo e triste, l'uomo stringeva tra le dita il nastro ripensando alle ultime settimane, aveva coronato uno dei suoi sogni ritraendo Natasha, era bello averla in giro per casa, sorrise al ricordo della prima mattina, aveva passato buona parte della notte a sistemare l'appartamento e si era alzato al alba per prendere i fiori che avrebbe usato nella scenografia del ritratto si era cambiato almeno 10 volte prima di decidersi ad indossare i vestiti che usava per lavorare quando la donna suonò il campanello era al terzo caffè, era così bella di prima mattina gli occhi curiosi mentre si guardava intorno entrando, il sorriso aperto e allegro mentre gli sorrideva mettendogli in mano la scatola delle ciambelle prima di mettersi al lavoro, la tasca che vibrava lo riportò sulla metro,  
“Pronto” disse rispondendo  
“Buongiorno è il signor Rogers?” chiese una voce femminile  
“Sì con chi ho il piacere di parlare?” rispose Steve non riconoscendo la voce  
“Sono Daisy la chiamo dal Istituto d'Arte di San Diego” disse la donna, “La sua richiesta per seguire i corsi è stata accettata, l'aspettiamo lunedì alle 10 per sistemare le pratiche”, gli tremò la mano, dopo il ritratto a Natasha poter studiare a San Diego era il suo più grande sogno ed ora poteva realizzarlo,  
“Certamente, può darmi l'indirizzo per cortesia” rispose eccitato  
“Le abbiamo inviato una mail con tutte le informazioni necessarie, a lunedì”, l'uomo salutò e rimase a fissare lo schermo del telefono per qualche minuto, ancora non ci credeva, compose rapidamente il numero di Natasha, voleva condividere con lei quella notizia immediatamente stava per far partire la chiamata quando capì cosa implicava, come avrebbe spiegato alla donna che sarebbe partito per San Diego proprio ora che si erano trovati?  
Scese due fermate prima di casa aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, attraversò la strada e si diresse svelto verso il suo bar preferito in centro sicuro che Sara sarebbe stata li ad ascoltarlo e consigliarlo come sempre, il telefono vibrò di nuovo era Natasha  
“Ehi Bambolina sei già atterrata?” chiese guardando l'orologio, erano passate giusto un paio di ore non poteva essere già a New York,  
“Stiamo per partire, volevo sentire la tua voce prima di spegnere il telefono, non abbiamo parlato nemmeno un attimo dopo il tuo arrivo ieri sera” rise  
“Io ancora non ci credo mi sembra un sogno” rise Steve a sua volta, non le avrebbe detto nulla per ora voleva che fosse tranquilla e concentrata per la prima, “Se non avessi già degli impegni di lavoro sarei partito con te” disse,  
“E' stata una cosa improvvisa avremo modo di parlare quanto prima te lo prometto” rispose la donna emozionata, “Hanno annunciato di spegnere tutto, ti chiamo appena atterro.. a proposito.. ti amo”  
“Oh Tasha anche io ti amo, ti raggiungerò appena posso” la salutò prima di attaccare ed entrare nel bar.  
“Come sei mattiniero Brooklyn boy” Sara lo accolse allegra come sempre e gli fece il caffè, “Tutto bene Steve?” chiese mettendogli davanti la tazzina ed una ciambella al caramello, l'uomo le sorrise nessuno lo conosceva bene come lei,  
“Va tutto bene, fin troppo bene” rispose serio, “Ti ricordi la rossa al Parrot?” iniziò  
“Certo, difficile scordare una così” rise Sara, “Vi siete rivisti?”  
“Le ho fatto il ritratto e la cosa ci è sfuggita di mano, ieri sera gliel'ho consegnato e la serata è finita con la reciproca confessione della cotta” sorrise  
“Grande son felice per te” rise di rimando la donna dandogli il cinque, “Se la cosa è reciproca come mai mi sembri poco felice?”  
“Sono davvero felice credimi solo che poco fa mi ha chiamato San Diego, son stato accettato al Istituto d'Arte” disse Steve girando il caffè, Sara fece il giro del bancone e gli butto le braccia al collo felice,  
“Oh Steve ma è una notizia meravigliosa” cinguettò, “Quando parti? Ti serve una mano per il trasloco?”   
“Il tempo di sistemare le cose qui, ho un paio di lavori da finire, devo cercare un appartamento vicino al campus ma soprattutto devo dirlo a lei” confessò, “Non sarà semplice, non abbiamo parlato di nulla ieri sera e Tasha è appena andata in tournee, già sarà difficile vederci se parto diventerà quasi impossibile” concluse abbassando la voce serio, “Non so cosa fare Sara” la guardò, Sara lo strinse capiva cosa stava passando   
“Non posso decidere per te e qualsiasi consiglio potrebbe finire male” sorrise sincera, “Quello che so è che se c'è qualcuno in grado di gestire una cosa simile sei tu” lo fissò, “Devi solo rilassarti e capire cosa vuoi, quanto è importante per te questa donna?”  
“Oh Sara per anni l'ho seguita e ammirata da lontano poi, grazie anche al tuo aiuto, l'ho conosciuta e abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci per il ritratto e il sentimento è cresciuto, credo che potrei seguirla in capo al mondo se me lo chiedesse” rise col cuore che batteva  
“Bene e quanto è importante frequentare l' SDAI?” chiese Sara guardandolo,  
“Sono 3 anni che cerco di entrare al SDAI, potrei finire gli studi, renderebbe il mio lavoro e la mia passione perfetti e mi aprirebbe un sacco di porte, è un occasione che capita una volta nella vita” di nuovo rise, l'adrenalina che pompava nel sangue,  
“Mmm le due cose si equivalgono, sono altrettanto importanti per te, devi capire se sei disposto a rinunciare ad una in favore del altra, oppure stringere i denti ed averle entrambe” concluse Sara, l'uomo sapeva di non voler rinunciare a nessuna delle due, avrebbe lottato e lavorato pur di non perdere Tasha e allo stesso tempo si sarebbe impegnato al massimo per gli studi, sorrise a Sara ed uscì tornando al suo appartamento.

 

Natasha

Le sue colleghe volevano sapere tutto del uomo misterioso che aveva baciato prima di salire sul autobus,  
“Dai Tasha non farti pregare” Jenny insisteva a nome di tutte, “E' la prima volta che vediamo uno dei tuoi spasimanti, e non è niente male aggiungerei” il gruppo rise,  
“Ok ok ficcanaso che non siete altro, si chiama Steve ed è l'ammiratore misterioso..” iniziò ridendo,  
“Aspetta quello delle rose gialle?” chiese Fanny,  
“Esattamente, è un pittore eccezionale, son stata da lui tutti i giorni nelle ultime settimane” raccontò,  
“E' quello del bar, dai dopo lo spettacolo le ha mandato quel drink rosa con i petali di rosa”, se lo ricordavano bene, l'avevano presa in giro tutta la sera ma a lei non interessava, le era sembrato un tipo a posto,  
“Se volete che vi racconti tutto vi dovete calmare ragazze” rise cercando di tornare seria, il gruppo si calmò pendendo dalle sue labbra, tornò alla prima mattina, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi e come vestirsi, aveva fatto svariati servizi fotografici per le riviste di danza e di moda ma fare la modella per un quadro era una cosa nuova per lei, si vestì comoda, mise le scarpette nella borsa e prese un taxi quello strano uomo la incuriosiva, aspettava sempre le sue rose quando era in città e non aveva mai mancato uno spettacolo ed ora poteva conoscerlo meglio, la sera prima al bar era rimasta colpita dalla sua gentilezza e dalla sua timidezza, vide una bellissima pasticceria e fece cenno al autista di fermarsi ed aspettarla, non voleva arrivare a mani vuote.. le sembrava scortese, rimase affascinata quando le aprì la porta scalzo e con addosso una tuta coperta di colori, fecero colazione come vecchi amici e lui la condusse nello studio, si emozionò quando vide lo schizzo che Steve aveva fatto a memoria e non ebbe problemi a seguire le sue direttive, peccato che la luce cambiò rapidamente le piaceva il gioco di sguardi tra loro ma quella fù solo la prima di una serie di mattine.  
Le sue colleghe la subissarono di domande ed alla fine si arrese raccontando della notte appena passata,  
“Tasha che bello sono felice per te!” disse Fanny entusiasta, “Pensi che ti raggiungerà presto?”  
“Lo spero, ha del lavoro da sbrigare qui, nessuno dei due aveva in programma una relazione ma quando ieri sera ho visto il dipinto son crollata e gli ho detto tutto” rispose con un sorriso, “La tournee è appena iniziata non è il momento migliore per fidanzarsi ma son innamorata e proverò a far funzionare le cose, in aereo non ci vuole molto per venirlo a trovare tra uno spostamento e l'altro” sembrava che cercasse di convincere più se stessa che le amiche, la sua ultima relazione naufragò non appena la sua carriera esplose ed aveva paura che la cosa potesse ripetersi, stava riflettendo sul come affrontare le cose quando arrivarono in areoporto, fece il check in e si mise comoda vicino al finestrino, prese il telefono e chiamò Steve voleva sentire la sua voce rassicurante prima di partire, l'hostess le disse di spegnere l'apparecchio stavano per decollare, Natasha sorrise, sarebbe andato tutto bene.. in un modo o nel altro.


	3. Chapter 3

STEVE

L'uomo rientrò in casa, mise le chiavi sul gancio ed ascoltò la segreteria, era stato fuori casa per due giorni e trovò qualche messaggio, due erano della segreteria del SDAI, una cliente gli chiedeva se potevano anticipare la seduta e un paio erano di nuovi clienti che avevano avuto il suo numero da amici in comune, Steve segnò i numeri e cancellò i messaggi prima di farsi una doccia, il getto caldo lo aiutò a schiarirsi le idee, se si impegnava avrebbe potuto ottenere tutto ciò che desiderava senza dover rinunciare alla sua arte o a quella che sembrava la donna della sua vita, uscì dalla doccia con una nuova consapevolezza, si mise la vecchia tuta da lavoro e richiamò i suoi clienti,   
“Hanna buon giorno ho sentito il messaggio e per me non è un problema se vuoi andare avanti col lavoro oggi”   
“Grazie mille Steve, mio marito rientra dal viaggio di lavoro prima e volevo fargli una sorpresa, va bene se arrivo verso le 17?” chiese la donna entusiasta,   
“Certamente, a dopo” rispose Steve salutandola, si diresse nello studio ed iniziò a preparare tutto, erano settimane che lavorava a quel quadro ed era felice di averlo quasi concluso, non aveva bisogno della luce giusta o di Hanna a farle da modella, la donna gli aveva portato una vecchia foto e voleva che fosse trasferita nel quadro e lui si era impegnato perché fosse perfetto l’unica condizione che aveva posto era di essere presente mentre Steve dipingeva e lui l’aveva accontentata, gli piaceva chiacchierare mentre lavorava nel corso degli anni aveva conosciuto tante persone e tante storie diverse, tutte gli avevano lasciato qualcosa che lui trasferiva nel suo lavoro, il telefono suonò in salotto. 

NATASHA

 

Come sempre quando volava si addormentò poco dopo il decollo, la notte appena passata non aveva chiuso occhio persa tra le braccia del pittore, felice e sgomenta come non le era mai capitato, un vuoto d’aria la svegliò mezz’ora dopo, aprì gli occhi infastidita da una sua collega che sussultava spaventata,   
“Sabine non è niente” disse assonnata   
“Scusa Tasha lo sai che odio volare”   
“Direi che hai scelto il mestiere sbagliato cara” rispose Natasha ridendo, “Dovresti prendere un calmante prima di partire”   
“Solitamente lo prendo, ma la tratta è corta e stasera c’è la prima lo sai che mi lasciano intontita, non vorrai vedermi volare sul pubblico alla prima piroetta” rise Sabine stringendo la cintura di sicurezza, Natasha le strinse la mano per darle coraggio,   
“Raccontami del tuo artista è così romantico” chiese a bassa voce Sabine, sapeva che l’amica era molto riservata ma sperava di strapparle qualche cosa, Tasha sorrise ed annuì   
“Non c’è molto da dire” iniziò, “Vi ho raccontato tutto in auto” rise   
“Come pensi che andrà?”   
“Davvero non ne ho idea, non voglio pensarci adesso, scusa” rispose Natasha guardando l’amica, non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto ne se lui l’avrebbe raggiunta, al momento cercava di concentrarsi solo sulla prima ma nei suoi pensieri la coreografia che conosceva a memoria si mescolava al sorriso di Steve, in quel momento la sua carriera era al apice, lei e la sua compagnia di ballo erano richiesti in ogni parte del Paese, aveva appena firmato per una tournee di sei mesi tra America ed Europa aveva lavorato duro per anni ed ora non sapeva come dirlo al uomo.   
La turbolenza passò e la donna si appoggiò al finestrino guardando il cielo, le nuvole dorate le riportarono alla mente le mattine nello studio, il viso concentrato del uomo mentre la metteva in posa o mischiava i colori, il pilota annunciò che erano quasi arrivati, la donna si allacciò la cintura ed appena scesa dal aereo accese il telefono.

§§§§§§§   
“Pronto” disse allegro Steve alzando la cornetta  
“Ciao sono appena atterata!” rispose Natasha felice di sentirlo,   
“Tasha.. ti sembro pazzo se ti dico che mi manchi?” rise l'uomo accomodandosi in salotto,   
“Anche tu mio folle pittore di sogni” rise lei di rimando, si erano appena messi assieme ed era assurdo quanto le mancasse,   
“Com'è andato il volo?” chiese, “Pronta per la prima?”  
“Il volo è andato bene, speravo di dormire ma Sabine mi ha tenuta sveglia con le sue fobie” scosse la testa, “Non mi preoccupa la prima sono più che preparata, mi sarebbe piaciuto che ci fossi anche tu..” rispose sincera,   
“Lo so principessa, è stato tutto così improvviso, non sarò lì ma ci saranno le tue rose al mio posto” rise, se non avesse avuto quei lavori in sospeso sarebbe partito subito, “Devo finire dei lavori e ti raggiungerò appena possibile”  
“Ti aspetto Steve” disse lei speranzosa, “Ci son un sacco di cose che vorrei dirti..” iniziò, voleva dirgli della tourne e chiedergli di seguirla ma si rese conto che era troppo presto per quel tipo di discorso, “..per adesso ti dico che ti amo” concluse ridendo, sentiva le sue colleghe bisbigliare alle sue spalle,   
“Ti amo anche io principessa” rispose continuando a pensare a come dirle della proposta di studio, il campanello della porta suonò, l'uomo si alzò per aprire portandosi dietro il telefono, “Accomodati Hanna arrivo subito”  
“Ehi son appena partita e già mi sostituisci?” disse ridendo la donna, era gelosa ma non lo avrebbe mai confessato,  
“Ahahah non ti farei mai una cosa simile, è una cliente” rise, “Devo scappare principessa il lavoro chiama” disse serio, “Ti amo e tanta merda per stasera”  
“Ti amo e buon lavoro” rispose Natasha attaccando, “Ti chiamo dopo lo spettacolo”.

 

STEVE

 

Finì la telefonata e si diresse nello studio dove Hanna lo stava aspettando, il quadro era in posizione ed aveva messo un'altra sedia per la donna,  
“Steve è bellissimo” disse la donna ammirando il dipinto, “Resto sempre stupita dalla tua bravura”  
“Grazie sono felice che stia venendo come lo volevi” rispose mettendosi al suo posto ed iniziando a mescolare i colori, il quadro era quasi concluso doveva fare lo sfondo e dare più vita agli occhi, in un paio di giorni avrebbe consegnato il lavoro, “Pensavo di aggiungere più blu nello sfondo che ne dici?” chiese,   
“Sei tu l'artista, mi fido del tuo parere” rispose la donna cercando di immaginare il risultato,   
“Mettendo più toni di blu si esalterebbero gli occhi e l'espressione” spiegò, “Ti faccio vedere” si mosse col pennello e diede un paio di colpi vicino ai visi,  
“E' vero, sembrano più luminosi, hai carta bianca Steve” disse la donna sorridendogli, “Brian lo amerà ne sono sicura”, Steve sorrise  
“Ho un altro lavoro da proporti se hai tempo” disse la donna, l’uomo la guardò invitandola a proseguire, “Mi piacerebbe un dipinto per mia sorella, ho trovato una foto di noi bambine e visto il lavoro eccellente che hai fatto ne vorrei un'altro per lei”  
“Mi piacerebbe Hanna ma non so quando potrei iniziare, mi hanno appena confermato l'iscrizione alla SDAI e partirò a breve” rispose Steve  
“Steve ma è una notizia bellissima, sono felice per te anche se mi spiace perdere il mio pittore preferito” rise Hanna allegra abbracciandolo materna, “Vorrà dire che aspetterò la fine dei tuoi studi”  
l'uomo rise era bello sapere che una delle sue migliori cliente avrebbe aspettato che finisse la sua preparazione per avere altri suoi quadri.  
Alle 9 di sera il quadro era concluso e doveva asciugarsi, Steve lo mise in una stanza che aveva predisposto per l'asciugatura, era buia e ventilata, condizioni perfette perchè i dipinti non si sciupassero, salutò Hanna si sarebbero rivisti tra un paio di giorni per la consegna, prese il telefono e chiamò Adam, un possibile nuovo cliente,  
“Buona sera sono Rogers ho trovato il suo messaggio come posso esserle utile?” disse   
“Salve grazie di avermi chiamato” rispose Adam, “Stavo cercando qualcuno per fare un affresco e Sara mi ha dato il tuo numero, saresti disponibile per una trasferta?”  
“Non posso accettare mi spiace, sto per traslocare ed un affresco richiederebbe troppo lavoro, posso darti il numero di un mio collega se vuoi” disse contro voglia, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere una parete a disposizione,  
“Sara me lo ha accennato, il problema non si pone la trasferta sarebbe a San Diego, ho visto alcuni tuoi lavori e vorrei che ci lavorassi tu” rispose l'uomo speranzoso, Steve sorrise tra se,  
“Se la casa è a San Diego allora il discorso cambia, certo che accetto, per te va bene se ci vediamo per discutere il lavoro e vedere la parete diciamo martedì?” chiese  
“Certamente, martedì alle 10 va bene per te? Ti mando una mail con i dettagli e l'indirizzo” concluse Adam allegro, i due si salutarono Steve era felice del opportunità anche se le lezioni gli avessero impegnato parte della giornata poteva lavorare la sera.

 

NATASHA

 

Arrivò in albergo e si fece una doccia prima di ordinare qualcosa da mangiare, era nervosa come sempre, la prima in un nuovo teatro l'agitava non vedeva l'ora di andare e testare il legno del palco, tirò fuori dalla valigia le sue scarpette portafortuna e decise di usare la cravatta di Steve assieme al solito nastro per i capelli, mise in ordine le forcine, i guanti e lo scialle, metodica come sempre, sistemare le sue cose prima dello spettacolo la calmava o forse era solo scaramantica come tutte le ballerine, si legava i capelli sempre nello stesso modo, usava lo stesso nastro telato verde per le dita e indossava sempre prima la scarpetta sinistra, ripose con ordine tutto ciò che le sarebbe servito nella sua vecchia sacca, era un regalo di suo padre quando iniziò a danzare e non se ne separava mai anche se era logora e piena di rattoppi, sentì bussare ed aprì al cameriere che posò il vassoio sul tavolino ed uscì sorridendole, mangiò qualcosa prima di raggiungere le sue college nella hall ed andare in teatro per la prova generale.  
Il tragitto in pulmino fù allegro, erano tutte eccitate per la nuova avventura  
“Tasha li hai portati?” chiese Marianne nervosa  
“Certamente Mari ti sembra che mi scordi una cosa simile!!” disse Natasha prendendo fuori dalla sacca un pacco di lecca lecca alla ciliegia dividendolo con le altre,  
“Per fortuna ci sei tu!”, “Mi serviva proprio, grazie”, “Non avrei messo piede in teatro senza”, le ballerine si calmarono stringendo il dolce tra le dita, era una specie di rito prima di entrate in teatro, scesero davanti al'entrata secondaria, scartarono il lecca lecca ed entrarono, il direttore del teatro le stava aspettando,  
“Ben venute, accomodatevi” disse educato, “Miss Romanov se vuole seguirmi le mostro il suo camerino” si voltò facendole un cenno, la donna sorrise e lo seguì, il camerino era bellissimo le pareti erano azzurre con piccoli uccelli dorati dipinti, la specchiera era illuminata alla perfezione ed il divanetto sembrava comodo, ideale per rilassarsi prima e dopo lo spettacolo,  
“E' bellissimo grazie” disse Natasha continuando a sorridere, un mazzo di rose gialle faceva bella mostra di se sul tavolino, ne prese una e se la mise dietro un orecchio  
“Aspetterò di la per mostrarle il palco” disse l'uomo chiudendo la porta uscendo, la donna appoggiò la sacca e si cambiò, fermò la rosa tra i capelli e raggiunse le altre per provare e prendere le misure.  
“Questo si che è un teatro” esclamò osservando l'ampiezza del palco e la magnificenza della sala,   
“Tutte in fila ragazza” il coreografo le richiamò al ordine battendo le mani, “Natasha in prima fila per favore” disse chiamandola, la donna trovò subito la concentrazione e seguì le direttive alla perfezione, “Com'è il tavolato?” chiese  
“Elastico e piacevole” rispose Natasha seguita da cenni di assenso delle sue colleghe, “Sarà un piacere lavorarci sopra” rise mettendosi sulle punte con grazia, provarono un paio d'ore per prendere confidenza con il legno e tornarono nei camerini per farsi una doccia ed iniziare a prepararsi.  
Natasha si sedette davanti alla specchiera dopo essersi vestita, si prese un paio di minuti per entrare nella parte e cominciò a pettinarsi, nascose la cravatta sotto il nastro e mise le forcine con cura, si truccò mise i guanti e come ultima cosa infilò le scarpette, era pronta, sentì bussare era l'avviso che mancavano 5 minuti, si alzò andò dietro il sipario e si mise in cerchio con le colleghe per un minuto di silenzio e prese posto al centro, la musica partì, il sipario si alzò e Natasha sorrise alzando il mento prima di fare un inchino.


	4. Chapter 4

STEVE

Steve concluse i lavori che aveva in corso ed iniziò i preparativi per la partenza, aveva fatto tutti i documenti necessari e lasciato le chiavi del suo appartamento a Sara  
“Ehi non distruggermi la casa mentre sono via” rise abbracciandola, “Verrò tutte le volte che posso, senza contare che una volta finiti gli studi tornerò qui, questa è casa mia”  
“Tranquillo Brooklin boy niente feste esagerate, niente ammucchiate.. la tratterò bene” rise a sua volta la donna, “Tu pensa solo a studiare e alla tua ballerina.. hai già pensato a come dirle tutto? “Ho provato l'altra sera ma per telefono mi sembra così sbagliato, gliene parlerò stasera o domani” rispose teso, avrebbe raggiunto Natasha in serata e stava pensando a come affrontare il discorso nel modo migliore senza rischiare di perderla, finì di preparare i bagagli che sarebbero partiti per San Diego con i traslocatori, con se avrebbe portato solo una borsa per qualche giorno e il suo completo per il teatro, guardò casa sua un ultima volta, già gli mancava, salutò Sara e salì sul taxy.  
Passò il check-in in aeroporto ed attese il suo volo,   
“Principessa sto per partire” disse rispondendo allegro al telefono, “Certo che arriverò per cena, mi manchi tantissimo non vedo l’ora di essere con te”, Natasha era impaziente quanto lui di stare assieme, “Dove ci vediamo?”, scrisse l’indirizzo del hotel della donna sul agenda e si mosse verso il gate, avevano appena chiamato il suo volo, “Ci vediamo tra poco, ti amo” disse salutandola e spegnendo il telefono appena sedutosi, il viaggio fu tranquillo ed in meno di due ore atterrò, si diresse al ritiro bagagli stava per prendere la valigia quando un lampo rosso rosato attirò la sua attenzione, fece appena in tempo a voltarsi e Natasha gli si butto tra le braccia sorridente e bellissima.

NATASHA

La prima era andata benissimo, il pubblico era rimasto ammaliato da Natasha e dal resto della compagnia, il loro agente aveva esteso le serate per altri 4 spettacoli per dar modo a tutti di vederlo, la donna era eccitata e felice per quel opportunità ogni sera schiere di ammiratori di tutte le età aspettavano lei e le sue colleghe fuori dal teatro con fiori e doni, Natasha amava il calore del pubblico, ogni sera prima di andare a letto lei e Steve si sentivano, la notte prima le sembrava che l'uomo fosse ansioso ma non gli chiese il motivo probabilmente aveva molto lavoro e a volte si sentiva in colpa per quelle chiamate a tarda notte ma si sarebbero visti tra poche ore ed era felice di poter passare un po' di tempo con lui, si era alzata presto per organizzare la serata perfetta, aveva due giorni liberi e voleva passarli sola con lui, la boutique le aveva consegnato l'abito nuovo la mattina, poco sotto il ginocchio, verde brillante in perfetto stile anni 50 certa che Steve avrebbe apprezzato, la prenotazione al ristorante era confermata e la macchina prenotata, prima di uscire per andare in aeroporto si era assicurata tutta la privacy che voleva cambiando albergo, salutò Serlina ed uscì.  
Chiamò l'uomo mentre andava in centro  
“Amore mio sei già uscito di casa?” chiese allegra, “Ce la farai per le 7? Ho prenotato in un posticino intimo” disse “Sono al Four Season in centro ti aspetto li” lo salutò sentendo l'annuncio del suo volo l'auto la lasciò davanti al albergo la donna salì, mise l'abito nuovo nel armadio e sistemò le sue cose prima di uscire, avrebbe fatto una sorpresa a Steve aspettandolo al terminal, arrivò in aeroporto e si guardò attorno, il cartellone segnava il volo come atterrato e girò per il terminal cercandolo, quando lo trovò la gioia prese il sopravvento e corse verso di lui buttandogli le braccia al collo.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Rimasero a guardarsi qualche minuto sorridenti, nessuno fece caso a loro nel terminal altre coppie si stavano salutando,  
“Tasha sei stupenda, lasciati guardare” disse l'uomo prendendole il viso tra le mani e perdendosi nei suoi occhi, “Mi sei mancata tantissimo principessa” la strinse al petto e la baciò,   
“Steve mi sei mancato anche tu” rispose sciogliendosi tra le sue braccia, “Andiamo in hotel così lasci la valigia e andiamo a cena, voglio portarti nel mio ristorante preferito” disse staccandosi da lui e prendendolo per mano, l'uomo recuperò il bagaglio e la seguì verso il posteggio dei taxy.  
20 minuti dopo scesero davanti al albergo, salirono in camera Steve mise la valigia accanto al letto e prese la donna tra le braccia slacciandole il vestito,   
“A che ora hai prenotato?” chiese sfilandole l'abito che scivolò sul pavimento,   
“C'è tempo” rispose Natasha baciandolo, “Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo amore mio”, entrambi ardevano, non si vedevano da una settimana e la passione prese il sopravvento, fecero l'amore perdendosi l'uno nel altra come se il tempo non esistesse, rimasero stretti a letto amoreggiando come ragazzini, Steve continuava a sfiorare il viso della donna fissandola, era bellissima spettinata con gli occhi luminosi, il corpo nudo e morbido appoggiato al suo  
“Devo parlarti una cosa” iniziò titubante, “Volevo aspettare ma non voglio rovinare questi giorni”, la donna si appoggiò su un gomito e fissò il suo volto serio,   
“Ti ascolto Steve” rispose col cuore in gola,  
“Quando sei partita ho ricevuto una telefonata da San Diego” iniziò, “In effetti speravo mi chiamassero, l’Accademia d’Arte mi ha accettato” attese un attimo che la donna capisse cosa stava dicendo, “Prima che la cosa diventasse ufficiale tra noi quella telefonata mi avrebbe riempito di gioia, ora non lo so..” concluse sospirando, Natasha lo guardò un secondo e sorrise,  
“Anche io devo parlarti di una cosa” disse intrecciando le dita alle sue, “La mattina della partenza ho saputo che la mia compagnia ha ottenuto un contratto per una tourne di sei mesi in giro per il paese e a fine stagione sei mesi in europa..” concluse, i due rimasero in silenzio qualche minuto  
“Steve.. hai deciso di andare a San Diego?” chiese la donna,   
“Sì, è sempre stato il mio sogno studiare alla SDAI anche se ammetto che per un secondo stavo per rinunciare, la nostra storia è appena nata e sarà davvero difficile se saremo così lontani..”  
“Non so cosa ne pensi ma non intendo rinunciare a te, io dico di provare e vedere come vanno le cose, certe occasioni capitano una volta nella vita così come certi amori” disse seria,   
“Lo credo anche io, possiamo gestire tutto” rispose Steve, tutti e due stavano cercando di convincersi che sarebbe stato facile pur sapendo che la verità era un'altra,   
“Love doccia e cena?” chiese la donna, “Ho prenotato per le 7” rise alzandosi e allungando la mano per invitarlo a seguirla Steve rise e la raggiunse in bagno, si fecero la doccia con calma e si prepararono per uscire,  
“Principessa questo vestito ti sta benissimo” sussurrò tirandole su la zip, “Quasi mi dispiace uscire sei così bella che vorrei tenerti solo per me”, la donna si voltò sorridendo e lo baciò,  
“Anche tu non sei niente male, però confesso che ti preferisco con la divisa da lavoro, la tuta macchiata che avevi quando mi hai ritratta mi faceva venire caldo tutte le volte che entravo in casa tua” rise sistemandogli la cravatta, la donna rispose al telefono della camera che suonava,  
“La macchina ci aspetta” disse prendendolo per mano, lasciò il cellulare in camera, prese la borsetta ed uscirono.  
Il ristorante era in prima periferia la donna lo aveva scoperto qualche sera prima dopo lo spettacolo, non era un locale di lusso e pretenzioso ma se ne era innamorata le aveva ricordato subito il Parrot dove conobbe Steve, una cameriera sui pattini li accolse,  
“Miss Natasha ben venuta il vostro tavolo è pronto seguitemi” li condusse sorridente ad un separè colorato lasciò il menù e tornò alla sua postazione per accompagnare altri avventori al loro tavolo,  
“Tasha è bellissimo” disse Steve mettendo alcune monete nel juke box sul tavolo, “Mi aspetto di veder apparire Sara con la cena” rise,  
“Sapevo ti sarebbe piaciuto, credo di averlo scelto perchè mi ricorda il nostro incontro” rispose arrossendo, l'uomo le prese la mano ripensando a quella sera, ordinarono da mangiare e mentre aspettavano Steve la invitò a ballare, risero di cuore muovendosi sulla pista, era affascinato dai movimenti della donna l'attirò a se per un lento Natasha si strinse a lui felice, tornarono al tavolo quando videro la cameriera con il vassoio del bere, brindarono e si divisero un piatto di patatine, una bambina si avvicinò timida, la coppia la guardò,  
“Mi è piaciuto tanto spettacolo ieri” esordì la piccola che sembrava avere 10 anni o poco più, “Io.. io.. mi firmi le scarpette per favore?” chiese arrossendo tirando fuori dallo zaino un paio di scarpette da danza gialle e logore,   
“Grazie piccola” sorrise Natasha, “Anche tu sei una ballerina? Mi piace il giallo” prese il pennarello che la bambina le stava porgendo e le scarpette,  
“Come ti chiami?” chiese guardandola  
“Beatrice” rispose felice, Natasha autografò il lato con la sua scrittura delicata e riconsegnò tutto alla sua piccola fan che si voltò felice verso la madre,  
“Grazie” disse la donna, “Siamo venuti a cena qui negli ultimi giorni sperando di vederla, Bea è una sua grande ammiratrice”  
“E' stato un piacere” disse Natasha sorridendo a Bea, “Continua a studiare piccola”, madre e figlia tornarono al loro tavolo Steve rise vedendo la gioia della bambina che continuava ad ammirare le scarpette, “Scusa l'interruzione, ignorare un certo tipo di ammiratori è facile ma non posso esimermi quando si tratta di una collega” rise la donna  
“Mmm ti importunano spesso?” chiese curioso cercando di mascherare una punta di gelosia  
“Solo fuori dal teatro, geloso?” rispose pungolandolo,   
“Temo di si” rise, “Arduo non esserlo, sei così bella stasera, ma lo sei sempre anche in tuta e spettinata” disse accarezzandole il viso, la donna chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al suo palmo  
“Oh Steve mi sento completa e perfetta quando sono con te” disse a bassa voce, la cameriera arrivò con la cena   
“Wow hanno un aspetto stupendo” disse Steve ammirando il vassoio di hamburger e patatine che avevano davanti, “Alta classe anni 50” rise versando la senape sulle patate, la coppia cenò con gusto l'uomo era sempre stupito nel vederla mangiare, era così esile che si chiedeva dove mettesse il cibo, i panini erano deliziosi e, per nulla sazi, ne ordinarono altri due,  
“Gradite un dolce?” domandò la cameriera mentre sparecchiava,  
“Per me no grazie sono sazia” disse Natasha  
“Anche io passo, prendo un caffè grazie”, la serata era calda e piacevole fecero una passeggiata e si fermarono davanti ad un bowling,  
“Ti va di fare un paio di lanci principessa?” chiese Steve trascinandola dentro il locale, la donna lo seguì ridendo,  
“Perchè no è un po' che non gioco.. mi darai un vantaggio per cavalleria vero?” rise legandosi i capelli, l'uomo prese le scarpe per entrambi e si diressero alla pista assegnatagli, Natasha cambio palla un paio di volte, erano tutte troppo pesanti per lei e si rassegnò ad usare quella per bambini Steve non perse l'occasione di prenderla in giro,  
“Pensavo che le ballerine fossero molto più forti” rise baciandola,   
“E lo siamo ma non nelle braccia, l'importante è che il ballerino abbia braccia forti, però posso rompere le noci con i polpacci” rispose facendogli una linguaccia, l'uomo la prese tra le braccia e la baciò ridendo, la partita finì con la vittoria della donna per pochi punti, Natasha sospettò che Steve l'avesse fatta vincere e trovò la cosa tenera, per ringraziarlo della gentilezza prese un paio di fette di torta e della cioccolata con panna, finirono il dolce e chiamarono l'auto per tornare in albergo.  
Natasha si strinse al uomo appena saliti in macchina e si addormentò Steve si tolse la giacca e la coprì pensando alla giornata stupenda che avevano appena passato il futuro della loro storia era incerto ma in quel momento capì davvero di amarla ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per stare con lei,   
raggiunsero l'hotel e salirono in camera,  
“Scusa se mi sono addormentata in auto” disse la donna togliendosi le scarpe, “La serata è stata stupenda un finale perfetto dopo una settimana pesante, ho contato i giorni da quando ci siamo sentiti” sorrise sciogliendosi la coda, Steve si avvicinò accarezzandole i capelli,  
“Principessa non era necessario uscire, potevamo stare qui a rilassarci a letto” rispose baciandola, “Non avrei obiettato ad avere il tuo corpo addosso tutta la sera”,   
la donna rise trascinandolo verso il letto,  
“Bel programma, possiamo iniziare ora però” miagolò sdraiandosi sopra di lui e sbattendo le ciglia,   
“Ma non eri stanca principessa?” la provocò accarezzandole la schiena, si guardarono perdendosi negli occhi del altro prima di baciarsi, passarono buona parte della notte facendo l'amore si addormentarono quasi al alba, Steve fù il primo a svegliarsi e rimase incantato a guardare Natasha ancora addormentata, i capelli arruffati illuminati dal sole sembravano un aureola, gli venne voglia di ritrarla nuovamente, non potendolo fare si girò piano per non svegliarla e prese il cellulare per farle una foto, la donna si mosse sentendo un click,  
“Buongiorno amore” disse ancora semi addormentata, “Ti sei messo a farmi foto mentre dormo?” chiese sorridendo,  
“Scusa eri talmente bella col riflesso del sole che ho voluto scattartene una da portare sempre con me” rispose l'uomo facendole vedere lo scatto, Natasha si mosse verso di lui per baciarlo,  
“E' bellissima, hai un occhio eccezionale per queste cose” disse appoggiandosi al suo petto, “Ne farai un quadro?”,  
“Penso di sì, sarà come averti con me mentre studio..” rispose “..sinceramente sarei quasi tentato di rinunciare al SDAI..” disse sincero, la donna scattò a sedere fissandolo,  
“Non dirai sul serio Steve” disse alterata, “E' il tuo sogno non puoi rinunciare per.. per me.. non te lo permetto”, l'uomo la guardò esterrefatto non si aspettava una reazione simile,  
“Tasha.. non intendo rinunciarci” disse calmo, “Dico che ci ho pensato, ti rendi conto vero che se tutto va bene ci vedremo una volta al mese.. forse meno..” le prese il viso tra le mani, “..il tuo lavoro stà per portarti in giro per il mondo e ho paura..”  
“Paura di cosa?” chiese lei facendole un sorriso,  
“Bhè paura di perderti, paura che tu possa trovare altro..” confessò sentendosi un completo idiota, Natasha scoppiò in una risata,  
“Steve niente e nessuno potrebbe portarmi via da te, solo la danza.. e forse nemmeno quella.. potrei rinunciare se tu me lo chiedessi”, disse scoprendo le sue carte, nessuno l'aveva mai fatta vacillare sulle sue scelte di vita come lui,  
“Principessa non ti chiederei mai una cosa simile, sarebbe come se tu mi chiedessi di smettere di dipingere” la strinse, “E' stato tutto improvviso, troppo e tutto assieme, tu sei stata il mio sogno di pittore per moltissimo tempo, sei apparsa come un sogno e mi son innamorato di te e mentre facevo i conti con i miei sentimenti mi chiama l' SDAI..” disse serio, “..penso sia lo stesso per te”  
“Mi ero ripromessa di non lasciare che un uomo mi facesse vacillare, il mio ultimo fidanzato non ha retto i ritmi dettati dal mio lavoro ed ha fatto di tutto per farmi cambiare poi sei arrivato tu dal nulla, con quella stupida idea del ritratto e ci sono cascata con tutte le scarpe mi son innamorata di te e adesso la tournee..” concluse ancora stretta a lui, rimasero allacciati persi nei propri pensieri cercando di capire come far funzionare le cose.


	5. Chapter 5

“Basta pesantezza adesso, non voglio né parlare né pensare a domani” disse la donna alzandosi e prendendo il telefono, “Cosa vuoi da colazione?”   
“Caffè e brioche principessa” rispose baciandole la mano, “E ti do ragione, non pensiamo a domani” rise alzandosi e mettendosi addosso qualcosa, abbraccio Tasha baciandole il collo mentre ordinava, la donna rise come una ragazzina svicolando da lui e guardandolo con fare accusatorio,  
“Sei peggio di un bambino” disse tirandogli la maglietta ridendo, attesero la colazione abbracciati sul divano in terrazza, Tasha andò ad aprire non appena sentì suonare, fece portare il carrello in terrazza e ringraziò il cameriere, sul vassoio assieme al cibo c'erano dei fiori e la posta, Steve guardò i fiori, avrebbe voluto aprire il biglietto che li accompagnava ma si trattenne,  
“Non sarai geloso Steve” disse la donna mettendo i fiori in un vaso e buttando via i biglietti senza aprirli, “Gli unici biglietti che leggo son i tuoi, ora che stiamo assieme e me ne mandi” rise, “Mi ricordo la curiosità che mi mettevano addosso le rose gialle misteriose che mi arrivavano prima degli spattacoli” lo guardò, Steve le sorrise  
“Mi spiace ma credo di essere un po' geloso e so che non dovrei” la prese tra le braccia e la baciò, “La mia bellissima Tasha, esile e delicata principessa dei miei sogni” sussurrò stringendola,  
“Oh Steve” disse Tasha sciogliendosi tra le sue braccia, “Non c'è nessun motivo di essere geloso, a questo proposito..” si mise seduta guardandolo seria, “..se mi dovessero fare delle domande in qualche intervista posso parlare di te?” domandò fissandolo l'uomo rispose allo sguardo e sorrise felice,  
“Principessa certo che puoi parlare di me, di noi, se vuoi non ti serve il mio permesso” rise baciandola di nuovo,  
“Tengo alla mia privacy e non vorrei crearti disagi, voglio che tutti sappiano che sono tua..” disse in un soffio, “..io son abituata a vedermi sulle riviste o ad essere riconosciuta com'è successo al ristorante non voglio farti subire lo stress..”  
“Non ti preoccupare per me, posso gestire fan e paparazzi ed essere invidiato da sconosciuti innamorati non mi pesa” sorrise, “Ora mangiamo prima che si freddi, quelle brioches hanno un aspetto delizioso”, fecero colazione con calma e passarono buona parte della giornata chiacchierando sul divano ascoltando musica, era pomeriggio inoltrato quando il telefono della donna suonò,  
“Pronto.. ciao mi devo solo vestire.. ok qui sotto tra 15 minuti a dopo” chiuse la chiamata e iniziò a prepararsi, Steve la guardava interrogativo,  
“Amore mio vestiti tra 15 minuti passano a prenderci per andare al teatro” disse allegra legandosi i capelli, “Non vorrai perderti la serata!” rise guardando la faccia del uomo,  
“Lo spettacolo non inizia alle 10p.m?” chiese Steve vestendosi  
“Si ma di solito facciamo una prova generale prima e ci vogliono almeno 2 ore solo per vestirsi e truccarsi, tu hai sempre visto solo lo spettacolo e mi farebbe piacere farti assistere alla preparazione.. sempre se vuoi” sorrise abbracciandolo,  
“Cero che voglio assistere!” rispose baciandola, chiusero la porta alle loro spalle e scesero.  
Un pulmino colorato li aspettava davanti al albergo, i due salirono tra risate e gridolini generali delle colleghe di Tasha,  
“Ragazze siete adulte smettetela di fare le bambine” rise la donna, “Lui è Steve.. il MIO Steve!” disse presentandolo, “Comportatevi bene”  
“Piacere” disse l'uomo sedendosi accanto a Tasha, “Spero non sia un problema se vengo con voi” sorrise stregandole,  
“Figurati!”, “E' un piacere averti con noi!”, “Finalmente ti conosciamo”, “Tasha voleva tenerti nascosto!”, il gruppo era allegro e divertente Steve rise per tutto il tragitto verso il teatro.  
La compagnia scese e si diresse verso l'entrata firmando autografi, ricevendo fiori e facendo foto, Steve sorrideva accanto a Tasha cercando di sembrare rilassato, era strano starle accanto con i fan che la circondavano fino a poco tempo prima era anche lui tra le schiere di ammiratori ed ora era li che le teneva la mano felice ed innamorato, la strinse a se ed entrarono nel teatro, il direttore ed il coreografo li accolsero,  
“Ragazze hanno cambiato un paio di tavole state attente a non scivolare ed abbondate con la pece sulle scarpette” disse richiamandole al ordine, “Tu devi essere il famoso Steve” disse accogliendo l’uomo, “È un piacere averti tra noi, scusa ma devo rubare la tua bella se vuoi accomodarti in prima fila..” lo congedò, le ragazze risero vedendo la faccia poco convinta di Steve,  
“Non è perché sei tu.. lui è scontroso con tutti quando lavora” gli sussurrò Tasha prima di baciarlo e seguire le colleghe in camerino, Steve le sorrise e raggiunse il suo posto stava per sedersi quando trovò un pacchetto con il suo nome sul sedile, lo aprì e dentro c’erano un blocco da disegno e del carboncino il biglietto era scritto con la grafia delicata della donna  
L’ispirazione è una musa capricciosa non voglio che tu la perda.. Ti amo N.  
sorrise togliendosi la giacca, non voleva rischiare di sporcarla, si accomodò aspettando che le prove iniziassero..

NATASHA

“Potevi essere un po’ più gentile con il mio fidanzato non credi?” disse come mezzo rimprovero al coreografo, “Non sei stato carino”,  
“Tasha sono felice per te ma essere carino non è il mio compito” rispose ridendo l’uomo passandole le scarpette, “Sono qui per far brillare te e le altre e il tuo uomo mi distrae terribilmente.. è bello da togliere il fiato te ne sei accorta?” i due risero ed uscirono dal camerino, “Andiamo principesse” urlò battendo le mani, “Mettete la pece e facciamo un collaudo delle tavole nuove non voglio scivoloni stasera”, il gruppo salì sul palco e la musica iniziò Tasha volteggiava leggera per riscaldarsi e camminò fino al centro   
“Prima dello spettacolo sarà meglio far graffiare le tavole nuove, anche con la pece son troppo lucide e scivolose” si lamentò facendo qualche passo sulla parte nuova del palco, “Se fossero state dietro non sarebbe un problema ma qui rischiamo le caviglie”   
“I ragazzi della manutenzione stanno arrivando Miss Romanov” disse il direttore in tono di scusa, “Stasera sarà tutto perfetto”, Tasha gli sorrise grata, non era il tipo di persona che si lamentava però non voleva farsi male o che qualche sua collega se ne facesse, guardò Steve intento a buttare giù qualche schizzo e sorrise, vederlo lì così concentrato come quando le fece il primo ritratto la riempì di gioia, il coreografo la riportò alla realtà   
“Jim attento a non farla cadere” stava dicendo al ballerino mentre si preparava a far volteggiare Tasha,   
“Tranquillo so come maneggiarla e siamo in posizione sicura” rise, “Pronta?”  
“Certamente” rispose Tasha concentrata facendo una piroetta e lanciandosi tra le braccia del partner che la sollevò senza sforzo mettendola a testa in giù e facendole fare un mezzo giro,   
“Perfetti come sempre” disse il coreografo dando il tempo con le mani, Tasha sorrise prendendo fiato, visto da fuori sembrava tutto facile e senza sforzo ma non lo era,   
“Proviamo il finale prima di fare pausa pranzo” disse richiamando le colleghe, il gruppo si radunò mettendosi in posizione e scivolando come una persona sola concluse le prove,   
“10 minuti di esercizi dai!” disse la donna mettendosi a sedere sul pavimento ed allungando le gambe e le braccia per sciogliere i muscoli, guardò verso la platea sorridendo a Steve che la stava fissando,   
“Tasha mi aiuti per favore?” chiese Sabine, la donna si alzò e fece pressione sulle spalle dell'amica,  
“Così va bene?” domandò aiutandola a flettersi,  
“Grazie mille mi si era incavallato un nervo e mi dava fastidio” sorrise ringraziando, il gruppo si alzò e si diresse verso i camerini

STEVE

Si mise con le gambe incrociate sulla poltroncina osservando il corpo di ballo che si preparava, la sua mente iniziò a vagare mentre seguiva la musica ed i movimenti delle ragazze, tracciò le prime linee sottili che lo avrebbero aiutato in fase di disegno, era ipnotizzato da Tasha, fissava la donna.. la sua donna.. mentre saltava agile per il palco con lo sguardo concentrato, colse l'attimo quando Jim la fece volteggiare in aria, se la immaginò con i capelli sciolti ed un paio di ali angeliche e fissò quel momento per non scordarselo, era così bello essere li e poter cogliere tutte le sfumature del suo lavoro, “Dovrei usare la fotocamera” si disse “C'è così tanto da fissare”, il carboncino che correva veloce sulla carta, passava da Tasha alle sue colleghe, voleva finire almeno un disegno per lasciarlo alla donna, il suo viso mentre dava istruzioni, i capelli perfetti lo scialle sulle spalle, la grazia con cui Tasha camminava saggiando il tavolato, non poteva farci nulla era perdutamente innamorato di lei ed affascinato da ogni suo movimento era totalmente concentrato come se fosse nel suo studio, sentì delle risate sommesse accanto a lui e si voltò, una collega di Tasha stava osservando il suo lavoro  
“Scusa non volevo disturbarti ma hai il viso segnato dalla matita” disse cercando di rimanere seria, l'uomo non si era reso conto di essersi messo il carboncino dietro le orecchie ed essersi sporcato,  
“Come?” disse voltandosi verso di lei,  
“Hai il carboncino sulla faccia” disse, “Comunque è bellissimo, Nat aveva ragione sei bravissimo” rispose sorridendo  
“Grazie, è un onore poter assistere a tutto questo..” rispose cercando dio pulirsi la faccia,  
sentì battere le mani e si girò verso il palco Tasha stava scendendo gli scalini per raggiungerlo,  
“Amore mio hai carboncino ovunque” rise pulendolo, l’uomo sorrise  
“Anche tu” rise sfiorandole il viso prima di baciarla, “Fate una pausa?” chiese osservando il gruppo spostarsi  
“Ti va un hot dog? Dietro l’angolo c’è sempre un food track” rispose Tasha,  
“Ti seguo bellezza” rise alzandosi e prendendola per mano, la seguì fino al camerino dove la donna si cambiò le scarpe

§§§§§§§

Uscirono tutti assieme dalla porta sul retro, alcuni fan erano già in attesa per omaggiare Tasha con fiori e biglietti, la donna sorrise ringraziando rimanendo stretta a Steve  
“Sono bellissimi grazie” sorrise ad un signore anziano che le porgeva delle margherite rosa,  
“Se avessi 40 anni di meno le farei una corte spietata signorina” disse l'uomo, “Lei è un ragazzo fortunato!” sorrise a Steve facendogli l'occhiolino, la coppia seguì le altre fino al furgoncino,   
“Due completi con senape per favore” disse Steve, “E patatine fritte, grazie”  
“Ecco” rispose il cuoco passandogli il pranzo, “Nat per te il solito?” chiese rivolto alla donna,  
“Certo Tony” sorrise Tasha, l'uomo sorrise e le passò due cestini colmi di patatine e tre panini, la donna prese il suo ordine e si avviò con Steve verso un angolo al ombra nel parco,  
“Come fa qualcuno così minuto e delicato a mangiare così?” chiese ridendo l'uomo mentre guardava Tasha divorare il pranzo   
“Ti sei fermato al primo colpo d’occhio” rispose la donna pulendosi la bocca, “Sembriamo delicate e rigide ma ti svelo un segreto, la maggior parte delle ballerine mangia come un camionista e parla come uno scaricatore di porto!!” disse scoppiando a ridere, “Per questo la pausa la facciamo di nascosto non vogliamo turbare le persone” Steve le rubò le patatine e la baciò,   
“Sei incredibile amore” sorrise, “Potrei fare un bel ritratto, tu circondata da cup cake e patatine in una vasca di limonata” la strinse immaginandosi il set, scoppiarono a ridere come ragazzini, era così rilassante scherzare nel parco mentre pranzavano,   
“Dobbiamo andare è ora di prepararsi ragazze” disse il coreografo riportando al ordine il gruppo, tornarono verso il teatro.  
Steve seguì Tasha in camerino e la osservò mentre si preparava, lui era un ciclone quando lavorava, lasciava colori aperti e pennelli sparsi mentre la donna era l’emblema della metodicità, costume appeso alla sbarra, scarpette allineate, la conosceva e sapeva che nel suo quotidiano era caotica quanto lui ma sul lavoro quella perfezione nei gesti le serviva per concentrarsi ed entrare nel personaggio, qualcuno bussa alla porta   
“10 minuti Miss Romanov” Tasha non si scompose,   
“Ti ho riservato un posto in prima fila” disse a Steve guardandolo dallo specchio, “Ma se ti fa piacere puoi guardarmi dal retro palco come il fantasma del opera” sorrise   
“Certo che mi fa piacere” sorrise si rimando, “Voglio vedere tutto del tuo lavoro” si avvicinò per baciarla, bussarono dando i 5 minuti, la coppia uscì dal camerino, Tasha fece accomodare l’uomo accanto al palco dove avrebbe visto lo spettacolo in tutta la sua interezza, lo baciò e si mise in posizione in attesa del via.


	6. Chapter 6

STEVE

 

Steve ripensava continuamente ai giorni appena trascorsi con Natasha mentre l’aereo si preparava a decollare, la piccola bolla di gioia era svanita ed ora la donna era su un aereo che l’avrebbe portata dal altro capo del paese mentre lui stava partendo per iniziare i suoi studi al SDAI e non sapeva quando si sarebbero rivisti ma cercò di non pensarci, in quel momento doveva concentrarsi e pensare solo a se stesso per quanto fosse difficile, si legò al polso il nastro della donna come un bracciale e cercò di rilassarsi al suo arrivo avrebbe dovuto mettere in ordine il nuovo appartamento e controllare gli orari delle lezioni, sorrise tra se pensando che sarebbe stato una matricola.. una delle più vecchie, circondato da ragazzi e ragazze freschi di diploma era il motivo principale per cui non aveva scelto di vivere nel campus ma di prendere una casa, il caos non faceva per lui, nemmeno da ragazzo lo amava, al liceo stava defilato tra gli artisti nonostante avesse un fisico perfetto per lo sport, correva solo per rilassarsi ma la cosa migliore erano le ragazze, tutti correvano dietro alle cheer leader, com’era ovvio, ma lui aveva sempre amato le ragazze impegnate, quelle con cui potevi stare al pub a parlare e ridere senza l’ansia di dover essere perfetto o senza dover subire le interminabili ore di shopping per trovare il vestito perfetto per le scarpe, insomma lui preferiva il genere di ragazze che quasi tutti snobbavano.. quelle che non nascondevano di essere intelligenti, il pensiero andò immediatamente a Tasha, continuava a domandarsi come una donna intelligente e stupenda come lei potesse aver scelto lui, una domanda ricorrente anche al liceo, a quei tempi il fascino del artista faceva presa ora che era un uomo non capiva i meccanismi del amore ma non si preoccupava era felice di stare con Tasha, di come lo facesse sentire e di ridere mangiando pop corn davanti alla tv, non chiedeva molto,  
“Desidera qualcosa? Caffè, dell’acqua, un tramezzino” la voce gentile del hostess lo riportò alla realtà,   
“Del caffè grazie” rispose sorridendo, sarebbe atterrato a breve vedeva la città dal finestrino, era eccitato per la sua nuova vita e pronto a darsi da fare.   
Guardò l’ora mentre aspettava i bagagli, erano passate da poco le 3 pm, Tasha era ancora in volo  
¥ Sarai sul deserto a quest’ora, io sono appena atterrato chiamami quando arrivi, TI AMO ¥ recuperò le valige e prese un autobus per il centro, aveva appuntamento con un certo Marc, un vecchio amico di Sara a cui la donna aveva chiesto di cercare l’appartamento per lui, arrivò in centro e cercò il bar dove l’uomo lo stava aspettando guardandosi intorno, Sara si era dimenticata di mandargli una foto e non sapeva come riconoscerlo,   
“Tu devi essere Steve!” disse una voce allegra da un tavolino alle sue spalle, l’uomo si girò e sorrise a sua volta,   
“Marc presumo” si avvicinò per stringergli la mano, “Sei stato più fortunato di me, Sara ti ha mandato una foto” rise accomodandosi,   
“Se conosci bene Sara sai che non lo ha fatto” disse chiamando la cameriera, “Due caffè per favore” la ragazza scrisse l’ordine e sparì al banco, “Ho presupposto fossi tu, valige, zaino, ti guardavi attorno.. il tipico aspetto dello straniero appena atterrato”   
“Il classico studente fuori sede” risero entrambi, bevendo il caffè   
“Sara mi ha raccontato tutto di te voleva che trovassi la casa giusta per il suo Brooklyn boy, ha tralasciato di dirmi che sei stupendo” disse civettando,   
“Grazie, anche tu non sei male” rispose sorridendo Steve non sentendosi minimamente a disagio, “Non vedo l’ora di essere a casa son esausto”   
“Allora andiamo, ho la macchina qui fuori” rispose Marc facendogli strada, “È a due passi dal campus, a piedi ci metti 5 minuti passando per il parco, spero sia di tuo gusto” disse l’uomo, “Ti ho preparato una cartina con le cose più utili in zona, negozi, ristoranti e locali vari in caso volessi uscire ogni tanto”  
“Grazie mille, posso disturbarti in caso di necessità?” chiese Steve, “Ero così abituato ad avere Sara sempre con me che è strano essere solo”   
“Nessun problema, ho promesso a Sara di prendermi cura di te.. io mantengo sempre le promesse” sorrise dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, arrivarono nella zona del campus in meno si mezz’ora, si sentiva l’atmosfera degli artisti, gruppi di studenti passeggiavano nel parco, Marc parcheggiò davanti ad una casetta blu.   
“Ben venuto a San Diego” disse dandogli le chiavi, “Entra e dimmi che ne pensi mentre scarico i bagagli”, Steve percorse il vialetto ed aprì la porta, da fuori gli piaceva davvero, vecchio stile riverniciata con colori accesi come le altre della zona, trovò subito il salotto ad accoglierlo, i mattoni rossi erano stati riportati a vista, un vecchio divano di pelle con due poltrone occupava l’angolo davanti al televisore, la cucina aperta era separata dal salotto con un arco che fungeva anche da banco per pranzare, un corto corridoio portava alla camera da letto, Steve sperava di avere una stanza solo per lavorare ma avrebbe diviso la camera da letto con una tenda in caso, eppure da fuori sembrava che la casa avesse due piani, tornò in sala dove Marc lo aspettava appoggiato al muro,   
“È di tuo gusto?” chiese allegro,   
“È perfetta amico hai fatto un ottima scelta” rispose buttando lo zaino sul divano, non voleva essere scortese dicendogli della stanza in più che avrebbe voluto, al campus c’erano aule per poter dipingere in solitudine,   
“Mmm eppure Sara mi aveva detto che cercavi qualcosa con almeno due stanze per fartici uno studio”   
“In effetti mi sarebbe piaciuto avere uno studio, ma non è un problema” rispose impacciato, “Fammi un favore appoggiati al muro con me” disse Marc, Steve lo guardò perplesso non capendo la richiesta, l’uomo lo invitò con un cenno ad avvicinarsi, una volta appoggiato sentì un click e si spostò tra il curioso e l’indeciso guardando Marc che rideva,   
“Ho pensato che uno studio segreto fosse meglio” disse misterioso, spinse “il muro” che si aprì mostrando una rampa di scale che portava al piano superiore,   
“Cavolo la parete è una porta?!” disse stupito Steve, “È un idea geniale!!” rise guardando Marc, “Quando ho visitato la casa e mi hanno fatto vedere la porta ho pensato che fosse quella giusta per te” disse l’uomo,   
“Amico ora è tutto perfetto, se Tasha fosse qui sarei in paradiso” concluse con un velo di tristezza nella voce,   
“Seguimi ti faccio vedere il secondo piano” disse avviandosi per le scale seguito da Steve, il piano superiore era ampio e luminoso i muri erano stati tolti per creare una stanza piena di luce con annesso il bagno, il pavimento di legno era coperto da tappeti colorati e alcuni scatolini erano appoggiati al muro, sarebbe diventato uno studio bellissimo una volta arrivati i mobili,   
“Che ne dici è abbastanza grande per lavorare?” chiese Marc osservando la faccia felice del uomo, “Negli scatoloni ci sono delle mattonelle di riserva, le puoi mettere in garage visto che non hai un auto”   
“Marc ora si che è tutto perfetto, se non pensassi male ti bacerei” rispose ridendo,   
“Temo che mio marito e la tua fidanzata avrebbero qualcosa da ridire, un abbraccio è più appropriato” rise a sua volta Marc, “Quando arrivano le tue cose?”   
“I traslocatori saranno qui tra un paio di giorni, avrò tutto il tempo per sistemarmi prima del inizio delle lezioni”   
“In tal caso rilassati e fatti un giro, domani sera sei mio ospite a cena” disse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, “Ora torno in centro il lavoro chiama” i due si strinsero la mano, Steve accompagnò il nuovo amico alla porta   
“A domani e grazie di tutto Marc” lo salutò   
“A domani Brooklyn boy” rise l’uomo partendo. Steve andò in camera e disfò i bagagli, sul fondo della valigia trovò una scatola con un biglietto   
¥Buon inizio lezioni amore mio T.¥   
aprì il pacchetto emozionato al suo interno c’era un set di carboncini colorati della sua marca preferita, sorrise di quel dono così speciale, era davvero un uomo fortunato ad aver trovato Tasha, richiuse la scatola e la mise sul tavolo, prese fuori la cartellina con i documenti ed uscì per andare a registrarsi in facoltà, Marc aveva ragione passando per i parco impiegò pochi minuti ad arrivare, incrociò alcuni studenti e si fermò a guardare un gruppo di disegno che stava ritraendo una ragazza in posa sul albero, quello era il suo posto ne era sempre più convinto, sorrise entrando nel giardino del campus.   
Si guardò attorno era esattamente come lo ricordava, erano passati almeno 3 anni dalla sua prima visita per fare domanda di iscrizione ma a quei tempi non aveva le credenziali per accedere, aveva lavorato sodo impegnandosi al massimo e finalmente era riuscito ad entrare, seguì i cartelli per la segreteria sperando fosse ancora aperta, erano quasi le 6 del pomeriggio forse era tardi,   
“Mi scusi” disse fermando una donna nel corridoio, “La segreteria è ancora aperta?”, la donna lo guardò sorridendo   
“Certo, arrivano studenti di continuo è aperta fino a tardi” rispose, “Ma i nuovi docenti devono presentarsi al rettore non in segreteria”, Steve rise, si aspettava qualcosa di simile,   
“Ehm grazie ma sono un nuovo studente” disse impacciato, anche la donna rise   
“Scusa son abituata ad avere a che fare con ragazzini di 18/20 anni, allora ci vediamo in classe lunedì Signor?”   
“Rogers, Steve Rogers” disse stringendole la mano,   
“Piacere, Anna Smith, puoi chiamarmi Anna come tutti i miei studenti”, la donna si allontanò e Steve percorse il corridoio fino al ufficio per gli studenti, bussò ed entrò una segretaria lo accolse sorridente,   
“Buon pomeriggio posso esserti utile?” chiese facendolo accomodare,   
“Dovrei completare l’iscrizione, ho qui i documenti” rispose sedendosi e porgendole la cartella con la documentazione,   
“Vediamo..” disse controllando ed inserendo i dati del uomo nel sistema, “..è tutto a posto, questi sono gli orari delle lezioni e quelli dei professori, una piantina del campus..” gli passò i fogli, “..hai già un alloggio?” chiese prendendo fuori dallo schedario altri fogli,   
“Sì ho preso una casa appena fuori dal complesso” rispose   
“Molto bene allora il manifesto con gli annunci non ti serve, ben venuto al SDAI Steve” sorrise congedandolo   
“Grazie” rispose uscendo, aprì la cartina e la studiò per non perdersi il primo giorno, fece una passeggiata nel grande parco del campus per avere qualche punto di riferimento, stava studiando un murales quando senti vibrare il telefono   
“Mia bellissima principessa ciao” disse amorevole rispondendo a Tasha, “Com’è andato il volo?” “Amore mio siamo appena atterrati, il viaggio è andato bene sono stanchissima” disse la donna, “Ti sei sistemato?”   
“Si ho appena completato l’iscrizione, stavo facendo un giro per il campus” rispose sedendosi sotto in albero, “Vorrei che vedessi la casa, è vicino al parco e piena di luce ti piacerebbe”   
“Ci farò un pensierino amore” rispose ridendo la donna, “Prendi anche le mie per favore” disse rivolta a qualcuno   
“Devi cercare i bagagli? Ti lascio fare le tue cose.. ci sentiamo quando sei in albergo?” disse Steve sentendo le voci delle colleghe della donna,   
“Figurati stavo solo dando il tagliando a Jessy così recupera tutto, penso che crollerò a letto appena arrivata in hotel” rise, “Volare mi mette ansia non son riuscita a riposare.. continuavo a pensare a te”,   
“Principessa volevo ringraziarti del regalo, penserò a te ogni volta che li userò.. comunque c’è qualcosa per te nella valigia..” disse Steve misterioso,   
“Allora dovrò disfare i bagagli appena arrivo!” disse curiosa, “Il pulmino è arrivato ci sentiamo più tardi mio sexy pittore.. ti amo”   
“..ti amo principessa a dopo” rispose attaccando, rimase a guardare il cielo attraverso le foglie godendosi il fresco della sera prima di rientrare a casa, salire nello studio e cominciare a renderlo utilizzabile, non pensò a mettere in ordine la nuova casa ma si concentrò solo sul piano superiore la sua arte veniva prima di tutto.. non prima di Tasha rise tra se, ora era lei il suo centro, fece qualche viaggio per portare in garage le piastrelle di scorta, non tolse quelle sbeccate o rotte, osservandole gli venne in mente un progetto per una delle pareti dello studio, in garage trovò un vecchio tavolo coperto di oggetti lo pulì, sbloccò i cassetti incastrati dal lungo inutilizzo e lo mise in un angolo dello studio, era perfetto per tenerci pennelli e colori, avrebbe voluto portare di sopra anche una delle poltrone ma si rese conto che era troppo pesante per lui, si ripromise di chiedere aiuto a Marc il giorno successivo, era quasi notte quando si guardò intorno, nello studio mancavano solo il suo sgabello e la base rialzata che usava per i ritratti, sarebbero arrivati nei giorni successivi assieme al resto, fortunatamente la casa era arredata aveva lasciato tutti i suoi mobili nella vecchia abitazione, aveva preso solo il suo studio, gli abiti e gli oggetti da cui non si sarebbe separato per nulla al mondo, le foto della sua famiglia, una scultura colorata regalatagli da Sara che tutti trovavano orrenda ma che lui amava, le campane a vento di conchiglie che aveva fatto con i nipotini, tutti i suoi ricordi più cari, la giornata era stata lunga e stancante ed aveva fame ma il frigo era deserto, “Grazie Marc” disse tra se aprendo la busta che gli aveva lasciato l’uomo, dentro c’erano una serie di numeri per le consegne a domicilio, scorse la lista e decise per cena cinese, chiamò, fece l’ordine, aveva tutto il tempo per farsi una doccia e cambiarsi prima del arrivo della cena, il primo giorno a San Diego era stato eccitante e stancante allo stesso tempo, appese al porticato le campane a vento e si accomodò in veranda con il pasto, gli mancava Tasha ma si sentiva felice, quello era il suo sogno e decise di viverlo appieno.


End file.
